How could
by LadySora
Summary: There is confusion...what should someone do at a time like this? Does Maka understand Soul and vice versa? MxS Here's the final chapter...it was suppose to be a one shot but yeah.... enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_How could you ever understand how my heart beats? Every time I see you cry my heart breaks. Please understand. I just want to hold your hand and lead you through your darkest of days. I am here for you. Please let me in._

Maka walked along the streets of Death City with her partner by her side. She had been lost in her own thoughts once again and not realizing that she was about to walk into a lamp post. Soul quickly noticed and tugged her to the right. She looked at him confused. Then he pointed to the post and she gave a small laugh.

"You've really been spacing out lately, Maka. What's been on your mind?" Soul put a gentle hand on Maka's shoulder. She let out a heavy sigh and looked at him.

"It's just that. I have this friend see."

"A friend huh?" Soul smiled. "Well, continue."

"And she really likes, well loves her partner and she doesn't know how to tell them. She really doesn't want to change how they work together because she wants to always be with him. That's all. I'm just trying to figure out how to help her." She hung her head after she was done.

"Well, I would tell your friend not to give up. Maybe, just maybe he feels the same way."

"You really think so?" She looked up at him. Hope shown in her eyes.

"I know so." He winked at her.

_Life will never be the same again. I don't understand how you could have done that to me. You said we would be together forever. Please come back to me. I promise to change. How could I have known it would end like this? Please, I love you._

Soul lay in bed pondering about his life and the past few days. Maka had changed. She was avoiding him. She stop showing up to class. She would barely leave her room. Soul didn't know what to do. He talked with Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki, but nobody had any answers. He wondered why she ran away from him when he told her that he loved her. He thought that's what she wanted to hear. It was the truth. He just doesn't understand her.

"Soul, can you come here please?" Maka said sheepishly from her room. Those were the first words she had spoken to him since that day.

"Sure." He got up off the couch and went over to her door. "Do you want me to come in?" He didn't get an answer. He figured this was a big enough step as is and didn't want to push the issue further.

"I don't want to be partners with you anymore. I've decided to drop out of school and leave Death City. It would be the best for both of us." Soul's face went paler then was it normally was. He pushed opened the door to see Maka's room all packed away. She was serious. "I'm leaving Soul. I can't do this anymore."

"Maka, you can't go! I love you!" Soul walked over to Maka. She looked at him and tears flowed from her eyes. "Please don't cry. Stay. With me."

"I can't! I'm not going to end up like my mother and father!" She knew she said what he knew was wrong the whole time.

"So this is what this is about. You think that I'm going to leave you like your father did to your mother. Well you are your father's daughter. You're the one leaving me. I would never leave you! And you know that." Maka turned towards Soul. She walked up to him and slapped him in the face. He rubbed his cheek. "Eh, fine then. Leave me. And never come back! How could I have fallen in love with a run away?" Soul turned and left.

_All my life I had never known what it was like to feel true love until I met you. Yet you left me here all alone to fend for myself. How could you do that to me? I know you love me. How could you leave me behind and peruse your own selfish dreams? What about my dreams? What about the dreams I have of us? Don't they mean anything to you? How could you?_

Soul never felt so useless in his life. It had been ten years since he last saw Maka. He stopped going to school about two months after she left. There was no point in going anymore. He didn't have a partner to train with and he didn't want anyone else but her. He loved her no matter what. He kept busy by staying at home and taking care of it. Waiting for the day that Maka would walk back through that door and into his arms. He wanted to hear her voice again and see her smile. He wanted to smell her shampoo again as she walked passed him after she had just taken a shower. He just wanted to be with her again. But those days were long gone. They would never come back. He realized it back then, but he never accepted it. He had gone looking for her many times before and decided to give up after three years. Nothing would ever be the same for him. He lost his soul mate and would never get her back.

_At last I understand. The winner… takes it all. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Every time I think about you my heart breaks even more. Why must I live with this pain for so long? You caused it. It's your fault. How could you?_

One day Soul realized enough was enough and decided to go looking for Maka one last and final time. That and Spirit kept bugging him to find his daughter. He missed her dearly and wanted her back. Soul decided that he had enough of Spirit's nagging and went out one day. He was about five miles out of Death City when he saw a familiar figure coming towards him. He watched as the figure began to move faster and then stopped. In the next moment the figure fell over and didn't get up. Soul ran over to the person.

"Hey! Are you okay?" The person was on the ground face down. When Soul rolled said person over he saw that is was Maka. "Maka!!! Wake up!" She wasn't moving. Soul noticed a gash in her stomach and realized she needed medical attention. He picked her up and began to carry her back to Death City.

_Now you've come back to me. But you seem as you are going to leave again. How could you do this to me! I've finally found you and your in my arms once again. Please don't go._

As he carried her back she opened her eyes. Soul didn't realize that Maka was finally coming to.

"Soul? Is that you?" Maka said very faintly to the boy carrying her. He looked down and realized she was awake.

"Maka, you're awake." He had a smile of relief on his face. "I'm taking you to the medical center." Maka weakly shook her head.

"Just take me home. That's where I want to be right now. Home with you."

_Why must it end like this? Please don't say it's so. I love you so much. Please, I beg of you. Please don't go._

Soul granted Maka her wish and brought her back home. He laid her down on her bed and covered her. Her wound was bleeding like mad but she wouldn't let him take care of it. Instead she held his hand tight and didn't let go. Maka smiled at Soul and knew that this would be the last time she was going to ever see him. He knew this also.

"Please, Maka, let me help you." Soul was being brought to tears at the thought of losing her again. This time, forever.

"Soul, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me so much. I'll be going to a better place." She smiled weakly at her partner. Soul couldn't find the strength to smile anymore. He waited for ten years to finally have her back and now she's leaving again. "Soul, you know I why I left, it wasn't because I didn't love you. I do love you. That's why I left. I couldn't face it. I know what happened to my mom and dad and I couldn't go through that. I'm sorry." She began to cough and blood came out of her mouth. She smiled once again at Soul. "Don't cry. I'll be watching over you. I love you…Soul." She then took her final breath.

_This maybe the hardest thing I have ever done. Was to say goodbye to you, not only once but twice in a life time. If only you could have understood, if only I understood. How could I have let you go? How could you have left me in the first place? How could we have ever known it was going to end like this?_

At the funeral, everyone mourned over Maka. All of her friends were there. They were trying to show Soul support. They all knew how hard it had been on him since she left. They all knew how hard her death was on him now. After the funeral Soul decided to leave town for good. He wanted to go and find himself. He wanted to know where Maka had been all this time and see how many people she had touched along the way. He realized that even though she was gone from this earth that she would always be in his heart.

_At last I realize, the winner was me all along. How could I have known that? Thank you for showing me. I love you. Rest in peace, Maka. I shall be with you in due time._


End file.
